Eyes of Shadows
by Rookblonkorules
Summary: When you're a superhero, you tend to get a lot of bad guys out for revenge, but what happens when you're not the one they're after? No slash. Written for Purplehood.
1. More Than One Monster

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Ben 10 doesn't belong to me.

 **A/N** I'm really sorry this is so short, but I figured actually getting this out here would motivate me to write more for it since there's been a lack of inspiration for some time. This is written for my friend Purplehood (so if you like this story, check hers out too), who gave me the story idea and I'd like to thank her, Cassandromeda and Phantomwolfblue for their encouragement.

 **Chapter One: More Than One Monster**

Khyber ran his finger over the blade of his weapon. It was a masterpiece, a work of art, able to cut through a victim cleanly.

A great convenience when you were looking for something to kill smoothly without making it a mess.

He held it up in front of his face, eyeing the gleaming steel admiringly.

His gaze never left the sword, but his mind traveled to the numerous trophies he kept in his ship. This weapon had brought quite a few monsters down.

"You're not planning on using _that_ , are you?" The voice cut into his musings and he grimaced in annoyance, setting the sword down. "I told you, you're not supposed to kill him."

The figure behind him stood cross-armed, frowning at him.

Khyber turned. "I don't recall asking your opinion, Albedo," the hunter replied coldly, his voice soft yet deadly. "I know how to get things done."

Albedo crossed the distance between them in several large steps, picking up the weapon before Khyber could stop him.

"With this?" He looked it over, seemingly admiring it, though not with the same enthusiasm Khyber had. "Rather messy don't you think? Blood and everything. It would probably get everywhere." He gave an exaggerated shudder. "Barbaric. Quite primitive actually." He ran his finger along the edge and winced when the blade left a small slit across it. He held the finger up for inspection and frowned at the red liquid oozing in small beads from it. "Sharp too."

Khyber's eyes narrowed as the corner of his grotesque mouth twisted into an angry grimace.

"I never asked for your opinion." He grasped the sword firmly, taking it out of Albedo's grasp and placed it almost fondly back in its original position. "And I suggest you take greater care to speak respectfully if you want my help."

Albedo shook his head with an almost amused smirk. "But you've got no choice but to help me, do you? You want to have this revenge just as much as I do."

Khyber glared at him. "We'll see about that."


	2. The Chase is On

**A/N** First of all, I want to apologize because this update has been a long time coming and also because I have absolutely no idea when I'll be ready with the next chapter. There has been... technical difficulties, A.K.A Writer's Block, although I do have an outline written for this story's timeline.

Second, I want to thank everyone who's followed/favorited or reviewed this story and give another thank you to Purplehood, who was the one who hatched this story idea. It was last summer actually, so this is long overdue.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Two**

Diamondhead turned the corner with such velocity that he skidded sideways and smashed into the side of one of the buildings, knocking over a pile of debris cluttering up the alley. He caught himself and regained his footing in time to see Bubblehelmet disappearing around the corner.

He growled in frustration and took off in pursuit. He tapped a button on the Omnitrix, activating the com link. "Rook!" he shouted into the device, irritated and frustrated. "Where are you? This crook is getting away!"

Diamondhead turned the corner after Bubblehelmet, who had started tearing down the main street, upturning several carts, hoping to slow down his pursuer, and leaving a string of angry vendors swarming into the street as they shouted and shook their fists at him.

Diamondhead didn't understand what most of them were saying, nor did he really care. "Heh, sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder sheepishly, though he hadn't been the one to knock them over, he felt he was still partly to blame. And he definitely knew that a good deal of the vendors down here would agree to that. "I'll fix that later!"

"I am closing in on your position," his partner responded. "I would tell you to stay where you are but…"

"Was that a joke?" Ben cut in mid-sentence. "Hey! I think you just made a joke!"

He wondered how the Revonnahgander would respond to that, but Rook chose to remain silent. Some people just weren't any fun, he decided.

Still, he had to cut Rook some slack about that… especially since that was the moment when the Proto-Truk skidded around a corner, slamming on the breaks just in time for Bubblehelmet to collide head on with the side of the truck.

Sometimes it really paid off to have a partner.

However, his said partner then leaping from the vehicle, weapon trained on the dazed evildoer, saying, "Put your hands in the air! You are now under arrest!" caused him to shake his head in dismay. Honestly, Rook could be so cliché.

"Dude! Couldn't you have been a little more original than that?" he shouted.

His alien partner glanced at him, confusion written in every line on his face. "I was merely…"

Of course, that was when Bubblehelmet took the opportunity to attempt to flee once more, obviously hoping that the banter between the two of them would be enough of a distraction for him to escape.

"Hey, stop!" Ben shouted. He stopped himself from charging just as the net sailed through the air, landing neatly over their purple colored fugitive who went down with a cry.

Ben turned to Rook, who was just lowering the Proto-Tool. "I could've caught him," he said, just in case there was any doubt on the matter.

Rook smirked. "Are you sure you are not just saying that?"

Before Ben could respond, the object hit him.


	3. Into Thin Air

**Disclaimer** I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characters.

 **Chapter Three: Into Thin Air**

To say the blur came out of nowhere would be not only incorrect, but also illogical; everything had a point of origin. That didn't change the fact that it _seemed_ to come out of nowhere to any and all onlookers who happened to be at the scene.

It wasn't even possible to tell what it was at first glance. Just a whirl of colors, brown, tan and red smeared together into a swiftly moving streak that blew bast both Rook and the now arrested Bubblehelmet, before slamming directly into Diamondhead's midsection.

Taken completely by surprise, Diamondhead was sent cartwheeling into a the already demolished stands of some nearby vendors, sent flying by the sheer velocity of the object and locked in some sort of tight embrace with each other.

It was only when they hit the ground that they broke apart, each taking a separate stance as each mentally sized the other up.

Almost entranced by the events unfolding, Rook realized with a jolt that he could now positively identify the "streak."

"Albedo." The word was not muttered without some venom in it and, the way he said it, it sounded like more of a curse than a name.

Someone slammed into him from the side, almost catching him off guard, and he realized that it was Bubblehelmet, making good his escape while he thought Rook was distracted enough by the fight that was just beginning.

"Stop!" Rook cast a helpless glance in the direction of the fleeing villain, before turning back to where his partner now faced against Albedo in the form of Negative-Wildvine.

Seeing to it that Bubblehelmet was properly apprehended and brought to justice was important, but going after him would mean leaving his partner to face up to Albedo alone.

He had seen enough of Albedo to know that even Ben had a hard time taking him down.

And, as offended as Ben would be afterwards, Rook's sense of duty would not allow him to leave a partner. Decision now made, Rook raised his Proto-Tool. At this distance, he could not physically join the fight, but a good shot would give Ben the upper hand.

As his finger tightened on the trigger, he didn't know if what he was feeling was some sort of sixth sense premonition or just a change in the airflow behind him, but he suddenly knew that he had to move _now._

Not questioning his instincts, he did, sidestepping to the right, narrowly avoiding the attack the came from behind.

Khyber's arms grasped nothing but empty air, the space Rook had previously been occupying now vacant. "Khyber," Rook hissed, unsure as to why he felt so surprised. The huntsman had teamed up with Albedo once before, but Rook had to confess that he hadn't expected it to happen again.

Maybe that meant he had underestimated the enemy.

Khyber turned to face him, his jagged mouth twisted into some semblance of ghastly grin, almost appearing as if he were enjoying some sort of game. That wouldn't be all too surprising, knowing Khyber's desire to experience the "thrill of the hunt."

Wordlessly, he unsheathed a sword-like weapon and, to Rook, the meaning was clear. It was a challenge, part of whatever twisted game Albedo and Khyber were playing together, a dare for Rook to combat him.

His features melting into a glower, Rook activated the plasma blade that extended from the tip of his Proto-Tool. He had barely done so, when Khyber lunged, forcing him to block the strike with all the speed he could muster and both blades clashed. "Very good," Khyber complimented, his low, gravelly voice sending a chill up Rook's spine. He leaned forward, pressing all his weight against the blade, no doubt hoping to unbalance his younger opponent.

Rook responded by pressing harder against the weapon, even managing to cause the huntsman to stumble back a few steps. He smirked. "Perhaps better than a criminal like yourself?" he questioned. If his hope had been to anger him, then he was disappointed.

Khyber smiled, that sick, grotesque, nightmarish _grimace_ of a smile, and nodded as if he were giving it some thought. "I wouldn't go that far." He leaped back, now standing at the ready maybe three feet away from Rook. "Not even a Plumber can hope to beat me."

"So it would seem to you," Rook answered coolly. He struck out again, hoping to at least disarm his opponent, but Khyber stepped neatly aside, mimicking the move Rook had unintentionally pulled before. Startled, Rook attempted to redirect his attack before Khyber could bring the blade down on his unprotected back. The armor would keep him from dying or from even suffering from anything worse than a major bruise, but it would still be painful. And his head was completely unprotected.

Instead, the blade flashed downward underneath his own and Khyber twisted the weapon up and out of his hands. Rook watched in horror as it flew in a neat arc before landing several yards away.

He lunged for it, but Khyber had been expecting that and before Rook could get far, his foot shot out, tripping up the young Plumber and sending him crashing to the ground.

"A brave and noble effort," Khyber mocked, towering over him, "but here it all ends."

The "game" suddenly started to make sense to the Revonnahghander. Khyber and Albedo were working together, but it wasn't Ben they were here for.

It was him.

The realization having dawned on him, Rook attempted to push himself up in order to scramble to his feet and make a rush towards his weapon. Khyber had no intention of letting him get that far. Something, the hilt of the huntsman's sword he realized, struck the back of his head and a hot, throbbing pain radiating through his skull was the last thing he felt before his world faded and the darkness overtook him.


	4. Waking Up

**A/N I apologize for the long wait, but I've had a major case of writer's block, which I have fortunately just overcome... for now. Hopefully, the fifth chapter won't take too long as it's already in the making.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of its characters.**

Waking up was an unpleasant experience, to say the least, bringing a pounding headache and waves of nausea. Rook moaned, fighting back the rising bile in his throat.

His eyes snapped open, only to be met with a white so bright it kicked his headache up a few notches. He squeezed his eyes shut again, coming to the realization that he was flat on his back on a hard slab-most likely a table of some sort. Struggling to sit up, he realized that he could not. There were restraints made of some soft material holding both his wrists down and ensuring that both his arms remained immobile. There were two more straps around each of his ankles and a final one that went around his neck.

While the collar around his neck was significantly looser than the restraints pinning down his limbs to prevent it from strangling him, it was tight enough to cause discomfort.

This was… definitely not good. Clenching his fists, he found himself straining against the bonds with as much force as he could muster. If there was any give, any at all, he might just be able to work his way free of them. And that would be one step closer to getting out of here, whatever this place was.

Rook still had no idea where he was, but he knew without the shadow of a doubt that it wasn't some place pleasant.

"That's not going to do you any good." The voice made him instantly freeze.

"Khyber," he growled, clenching his fists and straining against the straps. "You…"

Khyber interrupted him. "Wish I could tell you this was my idea, but it's not."

That stopped Rook dead for a moment. He narrowed his eyes at the hunter. "Then who…?" He stopped as new figure appeared.

"Hello, Rook."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Any sign?" Max Tennyson asked as soon as his grandson had returned to HQ. From the teen's posture, slumped shoulders, hands shoved in the pockets of his green and white hoodie and dejected air, Max could already tell what the answer was going to be, but he asked anyway.

It was his way of showing his grandson that he cared. And he did. He cared more than Ben would likely ever know.

"No!" Ben all but snarled, kicking out at the nearest available item, which just happened to be Blukic's and Driba's latest project.

"Ben!" Max snapped quickly. The teen's eyes were instantly on him, daring him to try telling him what to do. Max sighed, guessing he should consider himself lucky that Ben hadn't pounded in here as Humungasaur, and continued in a gentler tone, "Ben, I know this is hard on you, but lashing out at those around you and destroying what's in your way is not going to help you find Rook. You need to keep yourself under control."

"Under control." Ben shook his head at the idea. Anger and disgust at what he perceived at his failure were obvious in his movements. At least he was no longer attacking Blukic and Driba's machine. "I was there, Grandpa. I should have seen it coming, or at least have seen it happen."

"And Rook is a trained law-enforcement personnel," Max countered. "The point is, these things happen. Neither of you could have foreseen this."

"I should have at least seen it," Ben muttered, looking at his feet, his hands still jammed deeply into his pocket. Max could just make out the scowl that still stood out on the adolescent's countenance.

"You were distracted. By Albedo, if my information is correct. You can't blame yourself…"

Ben's head suddenly snapped up and his brow creased briefly in concentration. "Albedo" he muttered, face hardening. "He was there…"

"And it wouldn't surprise you if it turned out he orchestrated this whole thing," Max finished for him quietly.

Looking up to meet his grandfather. "I'm positive that he did. I've figured that for a while, but…" he scowled again, "he's long gone. No sign of him either."

Max's frown grew. "I'm putting my best Plumbers on the job." He puts hand on Ben's shoulder to prevent him from protesting. "This is important to all of us too. You're not Rook's only friend among the Plumbers."

"I'm not really a Plumber," Ben said, shrugging off his grandfather's hand.

"You know what I mean, son," Max answered softly.

"Right." Ben began twisting the dial on the Omnitrix. "I need to get back to Undertown. There are probably a few leads that I missed." Slamming his palm down, he was enveloped in neon green light, from which a dark blue and black hooded mix between bird and insect emerged seconds later. "Big Chill!" he rasped, unfolding his wings and revealing two antennae sprouting from the top of his head.

Becoming transparent, the creature lifted off, passing through the ceiling with no effort at all.

Having watched him leave, Max returned his attention to the matter at hand. "Molly," he spoke into the intercom, "I want you to prepare a group of Plumbers to head out for Undertown."


	5. Lab Rat

Rook's eyes narrowed at the newcomer. "Albedo," he hissed, straining against the straps that held his arms down. "You…" Albedo had been there. After all, had it not been Negative-Wildvine making the attack on Ben?

Albedo crossed into the room, arms crossed as a smug smile formed its way onto his face. "But of course, Rook. Blonko." He pronounced Rook's full name slowly and Rook grimaced. "Who else did you think would be responsible?"

When Rook didn't answer, Albedo shook his head slightly and advanced closer. Placing his hand on the table next to Rook's head, he leaned forward, his face inches from Rook's own.

Rook pressed himself further down into the hard metal in an attempt to lengthen the distance between them, glaring fiercely. "You were the distraction," he finally hissed from behind clenched teeth. He didn't know why that was the first thing he could think of to say.

"The mastermind," Albedo corrected smugly. A lock of white hair fell across his brow when he cocked his head to the side, making him resemble Ben even more. The fact that this being was some sort of nightmarish parody of the teen he'd come to enjoy working with made him shudder. So much like Ben, but in actuality, just the opposite. "But, yes," Albedo continued, removing his hand from the table and standing straight, much to Rook's relief, "you could say I was also the distraction. Khyber may be so-called an expert, but I doubt even he would have been able to get past Tennyson unaided." Rook almost smirked at the undisguised frustration in Albedo's tone. Albedo paused, seemingly examining something on his hand before clasping his hands behind his back and starting to pace.

It was so…what was that word Ben was always saying Rook was? Cliché, he remembered. The word sounded odd to him, but then, he wasn't from Earth and he supposed there were lots of things that seemed odd to him.

Albedo quit pacing and spun around, some sort of angry glint shining in his red eyes. It reminded Rook uncomfortably of madness.

Albedo's hands were suddenly unclasped and planted firmly on either side of the table as he towered over Rook once more. "You," he snarled, "have interfered with more of my plans than I care to count. You and Tennyson both."

Rook scowled at him. "So you seek to make us both pay." He could see Khyber running a cloth over one of his blades to clean it, watching the proceedings with a barely noticeable interest.

Albedo smiled. No, not smiled. Smirked. "Yes, Rook. You _both_ will pay." He straightened, but did not remove his hands. "It would perhaps seem more simple just to kill you both, but experience has proven that doing so would be rather… difficult. That doesn't mean we can't break you both." Rook tensed at the words, hands involuntarily curling into fists, but Albedo didn't give him a chance to ask any questions. "You see, Khyber has long been interested in a little project. One that would help him on his… expeditions. You are most likely familiar with at least one of these."

 _Zed_. Yes, Rook is most definitely familiar with her considering Zed is now Kevin's new pet. Still, what does Zed have to do with…?

Then it hit him. The Nemetrix. What else would Albedo be talking about? He didn't have even the slightest idea what… A possibility started niggling around in the back of his mind and he suddenly felt a chill.

Albedo's face is back, hovering directly over his. "I know you know what the Nemetrix is," he continued, confirming Rook's newly found suspicions. It wasn't comforting to realize he'd been right. "I'm also sure that you've heard of the… insanity certain test subjects experienced after being exposed to the device." Rook waited for him to continue, still not sure what this had to do with him. "Of course, Khyber's… pet served its purpose until the time it turned traitor." There was a low growl from the hunter at the mention of Zed, the only reaction he had shown throughout the entire exchange. Khyber evidently hadn't forgiven his "dog" for her betrayal. It was unlikely he ever would. "It's been decided that it's time for a _new_ test subject."

Understanding suddenly washed over Rook and with it came a feeling of cold horror. "I am not" he ground out, teeth clenched together with effort as he strained against the bonds, "your test subject!"

"Denial has never helped anyone, Rook," Albedo said, tone low and mocking. He smiled sadly, almost sympathetically, but the look in his eyes was like a shark. "It would go so much easier if you just accepted what is happening."

Rook felt his face twist into a snarl, but he said nothing. Something in Albedo's eyes shone like madness. It was unnerving to say the least and Rook wished he could do something, _anything_ , to move to more than a few inches away from him.

Never show an enemy fear. Wasn't that what they said at the Academy? Fear gave the enemy an edge. An advantage.

Albedo was still hovering over him and now he placed two of his fingers on the table beside him, walking them carefully until they reached his arm. He paused, tapping slowly, methodically, almost as if he were deep in thought.

Then, he withdrew his hand, allowing his fingers to drag along the tabletop with a deliberate slowness. He paused, his fingers still resting at the edge of the table, but his eyes were no longer on Rook. Instead, he seemed to be focused intently on something at his feet.

"Where is Ben?" Rook asked finally.

Albedo looked back at him and once again there was the hint of that same something from before. He smiled, but there was no longer anything sinister present. The glint in his eyes was gone and instead, he seemed almost apologetic. "Not here. Did you think we had taken him as well as you?" He shook his head. "No, Tennyson comes into this later." He leaned down so that he was once again at Rook's level. "Right here, right now, this is all about _you._ "

He straightened up and turned his attention to Khyber. The huntsman had long since finished with his blade, resting it back in its place on the shelf.

"It's time," Albedo said, before his eyes were once again on Rook. "I'm sorry," he told him. He smiled. In a way, it was like it was meant to be reassuring, but there was nothing reassuring about it.

Something pricked his arm and he gasped at the sudden ice in his veins. Darkness began to encroach on the edge of his vision and he thrashed against the restraints, beginning to give in to panic when he realized he was slipping into unconsciousness.

"This is not going to be pleasant." He thought he heard Albedo's voice far way… and then the darkness closed in.


	6. Searching

The creature alighted gently on the dusty surface of one of Undertown's many alleyways. Pausing briefly, it was suddenly engulfed in a luminous green glow that, once gone, left a teenage boy in the place of the creature.

A determined look on his face, Ben Tennyson scanned his surroundings for any sign that his arrival had been taken notice of. There were a few alien creatures scurrying by, but either they hadn't noticed him, or they were far to busy to acknowledge his presence.

 _Good._

Normally, Ben would have relished the kind of attention and fame that came with being a renowned superhero, but not today.

Today, he would have to avoid attention and scrutiny as much as possible. Ben raised his sweatshirts hood to cover his head and tucked his hands into his pockets. He'd start out casual, avoiding attention. Then, once he found something, he could use an alien. Wild-Mutt, perhaps. That one would come in handy, he figured. Its sense of smell would most likely be able to identify whoever else had been there yesterday, since it was obvious Albedo wasn't working alone.

He clenched his hands into tight fists, fingernails digging into his palms. He ignored the pain and quickened his pace, glaring straight ahead at nothing. Nothing but his own foolishness, his own arrogance, his own stupidity.

Albedo had distracted him, made Ben think he was fighting the real bad guy, and all the while…

And he hadn't _seen_ anything, hadn't even _realized_ anything was going down. Rook had been taking care of Bubblehelmet. Rook was fine. _He_ was taking care of the real bad guy. _He_ was the superhero.

And only then, when it all was over and Albedo had simply up and vanished, taking off without a backwards glance, had he noticed that something was very, very wrong. Had he noticed that his partner was no longer there.

He cringed. Had Rook even entered his thoughts at all before he engaged Albedo in a free for all? Or had he been so caught up in the thrill of the moment?

Damn, had he even wondered _why_ Albedo was there? Maybe if he had, maybe if he had taken just one moment to _think_ , he would have noticed something was off. He would have found a way to prevent things from playing out the way they did. Maybe Rook wouldn't be missing right now.

 _He_ was the superhero. He was supposed to protect people.

What kind of a hero was he if he couldn't even protect the people he cared about, his friends? When his enemies could just waltz in and pull a stunt like that under his very nose and he wouldn't even blink until it was all over and too late.

Too late for him to do anything about it.

He had been a terrible partner. A terrible friend.

Ben squeezed his eyes shut briefly before opening them again.

He was there, where it all had happened.

The activity of the inhabitants had picked up again, but it was obvious that there was still tension leftover from the day before. The way they glanced over their shoulders now and again. The way the mothers kept their small children close and even the groups of children who had been allowed to hang out by themselves stayed close together while they played.

You didn't just have a superhero and supervillain decide your part of town was one big wrestling ring and get over it the next day. He winced as he took in the damage that had been done the day before. None of the large buildings had been knocked down, he noted with relief, and most of the vendors' carts had either been repaired, if they were indeed repairable, or cleared off the street.

He felt a pang of guilt at the damage he had in part caused to this part of Undertown.

Rook's van was gone, the Plumbers had already brought it back to HQ along with the Proto-tool.

Ben remembered finding it laying abandoned in the dust. He could still remember the sinking feeling in his stomach as he stared at it, picked it up, started calling out to his partner in the vain hope that, for whatever reason, Rook was just down the street.

He still remembered the silence that echoed all around him in the middle of this noisy street as there was no answer.

He frowned. If he was going to find any answers as to who was working with Albedo, who took Rook, it was going to be here.

Rolling his sleeve up to his elbow, he stared at the Omnitrix for a long moment. _Please, for once, just give me who I want_. This was not the day for the Omnitrix to play hard to get with him.

Ben twisted the dial on the device until he reached the alien of his choice. He lowered his hand and spent a moment staring at it, before he pressed his lips into a thin line.

He closed his eyes, bringing his hand up… and he pressed down.

The transformation was instant and he felt his body change. If his jaw had allowed for it, he would have smiled.

He was distantly aware that the citizens nearby had stopped what they were doing. Whether they were staring in awe or in terror, he didn't know, but that was no longer on his mind.

What mattered most now was finding who had taken Rook…and once he knew that, he would be that much closer to finding his partner.

The scents weren't hard to find. He could smell his own, or, well, Diamondhead's, along with Albedo. With that realization came a low growl.

There was someone else too. Someone who _wasn't_ Rook and the fur on his back bristled, a loud snarl rumbling in the back of his throat.

 _Khyber._


	7. Stuck in a Nightmare

**A/N So I just want to say thank you to all the great reviewers who have taken the time to leave a comment on this story. And I also want to apologize because this update has taken quite some time to get up.**

 **And a special shout-out to DreamStoryWeaver, who leaves such** ** _amazing_** **reviews. Seriously, thank you!**

 **I'm trying to set deadlines for myself and force myself to meet them. I know what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I'm still trying to work it out in my head, so I really have no idea when it will be up. Plus, I'm finding it to be harder to grasp the characters of Ben 10 as I'm not as in to the fandom as I once was. Hopefully, the wait won't be too long, however, because, like I said, I'm trying to force myself to meet deadlines.**

 **One further note, I want to dedicate this chapter to Phantomwolfblue for being awesome and because she deserves to have a chapter dedicated to her since she was so encouraging when I first mentioned the idea to her. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of its characters, which is probably a good thing since I don't know what I would do with it. Maybe I would give it to Purplehood, XD.**

 **Chapter Seven**

It was cold. Wherever he was, it was cold. Rook rolled over onto his side and threw up, unable to prevent the vomiting spell. Panting slightly, he groaned and felt the back of his head hit the floor as he flopped back onto his back. The first thing he realized as the fog that clouded his mind as he returned to consciousness cleared was that he was no longer restrained.

He moaned again, trying and failing to ignore the throbbing in his head. That was when he noticed the tightness around his throat.

He brought a hand up, inspecting it. It was tight, just tight enough to be uncomfortable, but not tight enough to restrict his breathing in any way. A collar of some sort.

All at once, Albedo's words from earlier came flooding back to him. About Zed, Khyber's "pet." About a test subject. About the Nemetrix.

A wave of panic overwhelmed him and he found himself desperately grasping at the device, tugging at it, feeling it. Trying to find a clasp, lever, button, anything that would just get the terrible thing off of him.

It was no use. It wouldn't come off, it wouldn't allow him to remove it, yet somehow he had known all along that it was no use. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back wearily against the wall of his cell. It was cold, even with his armor still on, it was cold, seeping in through the cracks and chinks, finding any passageway it could, and settling deep in his bones.

He shivered.

His eyes traveled along the length of the cell. It was small, maybe roughly around twice the size of the cab of the Proto-Truk.

It was also dark. He groaned, leaning his head against the wall, thinking.

Escape. If he could escape, get out of this hellhole dungeon he was currently in, get back to HQ, then it was most likely that the scientists there would be able to remove this collar.

Rook shuddered at the word "collar." Collar. That was an earth word. One Ben had explained to him once. It had been… some time ago. The memory of the event was somewhat foggy and unclear.

Yet though the memory of their conversation was vague at best, the definition was still vivid in his mind.

A collar. Something Ben had said humans would put on their pets. It was to ensure that, should the animal ever get lost, whoever found it would know that that someone owned it and would therefore be able to return it.

A pet. That was all Zed had been to Khyber before she chose Kevin over him. Less than that even, because he was sure that Khyber had shared none of the affection with Zed that Kevin now did.

Zed had been a project, a weapon. Property, pure and simple.

And now… that was what he was to Khyber. He was the new project, the new weapon.

The thought made him want to vomit and, suddenly, he found himself on his hands and knees coughing up bile.

The door to the cell (although… could it really be called a door?) slid open, letting in the bright light he had been deprived of for… who knew how long he had been left here?

He blinked dumbly in the harsh glare and that was when he noticed the outline of the figure standing there. Looking down at him.

Rook snarled, pushing himself into a more upright position. He did not want to be caught in such a vulnerable position by one of his captors.

"Stubborn still, I see," the arrival observed, stepping forward. Albedo smiled, seemingly examining the floor at his feet, as if the prisoner held none of his interest. "Tell me, Rook, do you feel as though you can fight it?"

Rook glared. His breathing quickened and he backed slowly away. Escape was still on his mind. If he could get Albedo to…

Turning now to face him, Albedo took several confident steps forward and Rook lunged. Before he could reach him, an electric shock radiated throughout his entire body.

He cried out in shock and pain, his body convulsing, before collapsing in a heap on the ground.

Panting hard, he glared weakly up at Albedo who strode forward with an air of complete and utter disinterest. "It would be foolish to try such a stunt again," Albedo said, tilting his hand to reveal the remote cradled in the palm of his hand.

His fingers curled in and Rook flinched, expecting him to press the button again. Instead, Albedo stepped forward, before dropping to one knee beside him as he struggled to pull himself upright. "Do not kid yourself, Rook." He spoke softly enough that Rook had to strain to hear him. "I do not intend for either of you to make it out of this alive."

He stood, pressing his foot down in between Rook's shoulder blades and shoving him down to the floor. Rook grunted as his face connected with the floor. He twisted his body, in a failed attempt to dislodge him. "Make no mistake about that," Albedo hissed, increasing the weight behind his foot.

Then… the pressure was gone. Rook stayed where he was, the sound of Albedo's footsteps informing him that he had left the cell. Groaning, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the wall once again.

Still… something felt…

Rook directed his attention to the cell door.

It was still shut… Albedo would never leave it open… but he still felt a slight surge of hope.

He was alone. Nothing was preventing him from trying an escape.

He could make it. He could find a way to get the door open.

The academy had taught him things like this.

Still, a nagging voice in the back of his head whispered that it would never work. He'd never make it.

But he still had to try.

He slowly climbed to his feet, determination spreading… if he could find a way to get it open, then he was out of here, there was nothing preventing him from escape.

Trap.

The word forced its way into the forefront of his mind.

Albedo was expecting him to do this. He was expecting him to leave.

Yet, somehow, Rook couldn't quite bring himself to care.

He stumbled forward, eyes locked on that open doorway. If he could get there… get out…

"Ungh!"

He should have been expecting the figure that blocked his way, the blow that came from seemingly nowhere. Should have been, but as it was, he felt himself collide with the wall. A hand closed around his neck, holding him in place, and Rook found himself staring into the eyes of Khyber the Huntsman.

"Thought it would be easy for you now, did you, plumber?" Khyber growled, grip tightening. Rook gritted his teeth, hands clawing at the iron arm. Pulling all his strength together, lashing out with both his feet and catching Khyber directly in the center of his stomach.

The blow did little to hurt the huntsman, instead catching him off guard just enough to cause his grip to loosen.

That was all Rook needed, slipping out of Khyber's grasp and dropping to the floor. Whatever Albedo had introduced into his system was slowing him down, but he still managed to evade the larger being, remaining just out of his reach.

For a moment, he froze, expecting the shock from before to come at any second, but it never did. Khyber must have thought he could handle him without it.

The thought brought a spark of confidence.

Khyber was not expecting much of a fight…

If he could use that against him, it would make escaping all that much easier.

Khyber spun to face him, visage twisted into an ugly snarl, before he lunged for him. Desperation lending him speed, Rook twisted his body, barely managing to keep enough distance between himself and the huntsman.

He was between Khyber and the door now. If he was fast enough, he could get out and get the door closed behind him, trapping the huntsman in the cell.

Rook leaped forward, only managing to make about half the distance, before being yanked back.

Khyber had lunged after him, managing to get his hand wrapped around Rook's ankle, dragging him back into the cell. Rook twisted himself around, attempting to kick out with his free foot.

Khyber swung arm outward, releasing his grip on Rook's ankle, sending him flying into the cell wall.

All the breath burst out of him with a strangled gasp upon impact and he landed on the ground in a crumpled heap.

Rook raised his head weakly, watching as Khyber approached, world weaving in and out of focus.

Groaning, he lowered his head, body trembling with exhaustion, as Khyber stood over him before wordlessly dragging him from the room.

"It's time."

 **A/N I have to admit, I'm not really happy with how this came out, but I hope that it was somewhat satisfying at least. :D Thanks for all your patience!**


	8. The Thick of It

**A/N Well, after dabbling around in a ton of other fandoms, I finally got around to writing the next chapter to** ** _this_** **story, which I have been sadly and shamefully neglecting. It's another short update. All the chapters to this story are short it would seem.**

 **Chapter Nine** ** _is_** **under construction, but I don't know when I'll be able to publish it, as I do have several other stories I am currently writing.**

 **Anyways, I never got around to responding to any of the reviews left on the last chapter, but that doesn't mean I didn't appreciate them. Thank you all!**

 **Purplehood: I'm really glad you think so! Honestly, I wasn't expecting it to be anyone's favorite chapter, because I wasn't all that satisfied with it when I finished it, XD**

 **DreamStoryWeaver: Thank you again for the fabulous review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy. :D And your reviews have definitely been a huge help with overcoming the writer's block that has continually plagued me in the writing of this story.**

 **Phantomwolfblue: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

 **lobo solitario: I'm glad you think so. :D**

 **XXxx**

The anger only grew within him as he transformed, regaining his human shape in a burst of light. An alien mother hurriedly led her two children past him and Ben felt the sharp sting of remorse.

She was probably homeless for the night, or longer, thanks to the massive fight that had just occurred, looking for a place to. Who could say when she'd find one?

Ben turned away. He'd never seen the consequences of his actions this close before. He'd never had to, never _bothered_ to, but now, seeing things up close…

Ben forced himself to stop dwelling on it. Once this whole matter was cleared up, once they had found Rook, then he could work with the Plumbers to get whatever else hadn't been cleaned up done, but not before.

His grandfather had promised him the best Plumbers on the job, but they had yet to make an appearance.

That was okay for now.

He had a feeling he would work better alone on this anyways.

Still… Khyber.

Khyber had been here.

Khyber was a part of this.

Ben ground his teeth together, clenching his fists in fury. If he and Albedo were working together…

He had no idea what had been done to Rook, what was _being_ done to Rook, but he did know one thing.

He was going to find them.

XXxx

Anger. Rage. Hate.

Those feelings filled him, consuming him from the inside out.

There had once been more, something poked and prodded at the edge of his mind, trying to fight through the barriers.

He pushed it back. There was no time for any of that now.

It was all anger, rage and hate.

He must kill. He was the predator. He would kill the prey. That was what life was to him now.

He would kill, obey his master and kill.

Again, that something tickled the back of his mind, fighting to break in, begging to be allowed within.

He ignored it.

It was unimportant.

It had no meaning.

Still, it persisted, a reminder of what he once was, and the creature growled.

Hunt. Kill.

That was what he must do.

Something drew his attention.

Some sound.

The darkness that had been sheltering him was replaced with light.

It exposed him.

He didn't like it.

He stirred, pulling back away from the bright light. He tried to withdraw, to slink away, back to where it was dark and sheltering, but there was no leaving.

Master was here.

It was time.

XXxx

Ben stayed where he was.

He had found the answers he was looking for, but he wasn't ready to leave yet.

There could be something else, witnesses maybe, though he had his doubts that any would be able to provide him with information beyond what he already knew, but it was worth a try.

Better that then heading back to headquarters and reporting what he had found so far. Ben had no doubt that his grandfather would put everything he could spare into the search, but Ben needed to be out here, doing _something_. Even if that something would potentially lead him nowhere, it still felt a hell of a lot better than sitting around HQ would.

He sighed, pulling up the hood of his jacket and turning away.

There was still a flurry of activity, people attempting to pick up the pieces and rebuild their lives.

An alien glanced up at him cautiously as he approached. Ben tightened his hoodie's strings.

He wasn't quite sure he wanted to be known right at this point. Knowing he was the one at least partially responsible for demolishing this part of their town wouldn't make the residents anymore likely to cooperate with him… and he needed cooperation.

There was an alien, belonging to a species Ben didn't recognize, seated in the midst of all the chaos.

Ben approached him quietly. He didn't know why he chose this particular alien out of them all. Some instinct maybe.

Ben was used to relying on his instincts.

XXxx

He was a hunter. Ruthless. Powerful.

Perfect.

There had been another before him.

Imperfect.

Weak.

He would find the prey.

He would kill the prey.

There were others here. Other prey.

There was a desire, somewhere deep within him, to crush. To destroy these others.

They scattered before him.

Their fear was tangible. He could taste it, feel it in the air around him.

He wanted more.

But that small, tiny part of himself in the back of his brain fought against it, rebelled.

No!

He pulled himself back.

No.

Now was not the time.

He could smell it.

Smell what he had come for.

The prey was near.

 _And he was coming for it._


	9. Running Out of Time

**A/N I just want to apologize for the long wait for this pathetically short chapter. I think I've mentioned this before, but I'm no longer as into the Ben 10 fandom as I used to be. Instead, I've become very much interested in DC comics and the multitude of amazing characters they provide.**

 **I don't want to abandon this and I won't if I can help it, but just know that inspiration has been rare.**

 **I also want to thank all my reviewers, especially Dreamstoryweaver and Purplehood. You guys are great!**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Ben approached the alien who stared back at him warily, but made no attempt to move.

He attempted what he hoped was friendly, if slightly strained smile. "You…" He glanced around and gestured to the surrounding area. "You saw what happened here, right?"

Ben frowned slightly. He wasn't used to this. Rook had been the one to interview the witnesses and suspects if they ever needed that information.

Rook.

He swallowed, returning his attention to who was sitting in front of him. The alien simply nodded, tilting his head to the side, taking him in, studying him.

"I was here," he said. His voice sounded tired, as if he was utterly drained of energy. "One of those villains they also talk about… and that… that hero kid." He shook his head. "Ripped the whole place apart."

Well… that was certainly accurate, but it wasn't what Ben needed to know.

"Was there anyone else you saw? Anything else?" He couldn't keep a sense of urgency out of his voice, but the alien continued to stare at him and Ben resisted the urge to feel exasperated. "Like a… a Plumber. Or a big guy. Really big guy."

Absolutely no recognition.

A little voice in the back of his head told him that this wasn't worth it.

That this wouldn't help him find Rook.

He ignored it and kept trying.

"Armor looks like it's made out of bones? Green in the face? Red eyes?"

Xx

Closer.

He was closer.

The creature paused in the hunt.

There were many things, many distracting scents, but it was there.

He could smell it.

He was getting closer.

The prey was near.

Very near.

He was looking forward to catching up.

Xx

Ben didn't know what he had been thinking. He'd been sitting here a minute, waiting for a response when it was more than likely that one wasn't coming.

This guy hadn't seen Khyber.

He couldn't have.

No one ever saw Khyber.

Not until it was too late.

Ben was on the verge of giving up, of trying from another angle. Something that would produce results. Actually get him somewhere.

"Look," Ben started, scratching some patterns in the dust at his feet with the toe of his shoe. He sighed, discontinuing his train of thought.

The alien was back to staring distantly behind him.

 _So much for a witness,_ Ben thought bitterly, but he was unsure if the feeling was directed at himself or not.

Troubled, he turned away.

Now was not a time to be soul searching.

He felt a new determination growing within him as his hands formed fists at his sides.

He'd find them. He would.

And then he'd make them pay.


End file.
